


Adventures of another kind

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Smut, Submissive Lucy, dominant flynn, garcy, just borderline kinky, kind of very soft, safe sane consensual, softcore bdsm, there are probably many more tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: This is going to be a little collection of Garcy smut which Flynn and Lucy have a sort-of bdsm-esque sexual relationship.Chapter 1: Lucy and Flynn let off a little steam after a rough mission.





	Adventures of another kind

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't for you it isn't for you. That's all I can say. If you like reading these sort of fics where one partner is quite more dominant in bed than the other? It's for you. That's not your tea? It's not your tea :)

He was reading when she walked back into their room. The rest had gone to bed, leaving the house eerily quiet and still like it rarely was. The shower had been just what she needed after the trip they had. Washing the dirt and grime off of her skin was cathartic, like cleansing her soul of the all the demons. But no one quite quieted the voices like he did. 

He noticed her, without even looking up from the page. Of course he did, even when deeply submerged in a book he was aware of his surroundings. Though he thought she couldn’t tell when he noticed her, she did. By now she knew his cues and tells better than he knew them himself, and it made her smile at the thought of it. 

Without a word between them she walked towards him, almost tip-toeing to avoid placing too much weight on the wrong place on the creaky floors. There was a slight smile that brushed over his face as he felt the fabric of her nightgown brush against his arm. It wasn’t a matronly nightgown (an erotica-killer like her nana used to joke when Lucy was younger and she was still alive and still her nana), nor could it pass for a negligé. 

Not so subtly she looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading. Fiction, for once, and she ran her hands over his shoulders in appreciation. Shifting the book, holding it in one hand as he read his other hand shifted up her leg, under the fabric of the nightgown, and up up up towards the edge of her underwear. For a moment his approach faltered, as if disappointed to reach a barrier of fabric.

She never knew what to expect with him, not even now. Still, she thought he would push the underwear down her legs, but he did not do so. Instead he moved his hand between her legs, and she shifted her legs apart ever so slightly to give him access. His eyes were still on the book, reading intently as a single finger casually just ever so slightly brushed against the soft fabric of her underwear.

Abruptly, he moved his hand from her and flipped the page of the book. She hummed in mild frustration, but he returned his hand to his previous position, just slightly caressing her. Despite barely being touched by him the teasing was just enough to get her embarrassingly wet and just ever so slightly panting.

He flipped another page, without a word, or without even looking at her. She grabbed onto his shoulder, as his hand once again found its place between her legs, this time a little more intently. The fabric of her underwear was quickly soaking through and she did her best to hold still as he kept reading and kept touching her. He could have her undone so easily, she was completely at his mercy and she just wanted more.

Ever since the started to become something more, something undefined at first, they explored the boundaries of their sexual relationship. Both of them wanted more than vanilla sex, they realized very early on. While he had some initial discomforts, due to their past, about pursuing a sexual relationship where he was the dominant one that was quickly overcome with just how good it was. It was exactly the thing they had missed from previous partnerships, and they were both on the same page on what they were okay with. 

Which was why she didn’t move, because she didn’t want him to stop. He’d not given her permission to get off against his fingers so she had to wait for him to give her an orgasm. 

She was close, her legs were quivering, chest heaving and all she had to do to get there was with a little more friction. She couldn’t handle the teasing. She chased his fingers with her hips in a moment of weakness, and just like she predicted he removed his his hand from between her legs and returned it to the book. 

There she stood, her chest heaving, hanging on the edge. For a moment she watched him in silence, watched him read his book, trying to catch her breathing. Okay, she tried to think. How did she get him to return his attention to her?

“Go to bed,” he said, shifting the book again. She glanced down in his lap and saw him straining against his pants. It must’ve been uncomfortable, she thought, and yearned to kneel down by his feet and take his cock into her mouth. It had been a while since she had been able to take care of him like that. Between the missions and everything else she hadn’t had the opportunity to give him that attention. They had an active and very healthy sex life, so for other people it may have been a normal amount of time passed. But they were not ordinary, they were extraordinary. How could you not be with a man like Flynn who went the extra mile to do everything extra?

Despite her thoughts she turned around and crawled into bed. It was too warm for the covers, so she pushed them to the side as she lay down. Even if she thought she could get away with it without him noticing, she didn’t want to touch herself. It could’ve been so easy, to open her legs and tease him, or to relieve some of the pressure. But she knew he had a plan and she wanted to wait and see what that was. It was always worth it. 

A few minutes passed as he finished reading his book. He carefully, and slowly, put a bookmark in it and returned it to its place on the table by the armchair. It was obvious that he was taking his time. He walked over to their closet, pausing for a moment before turning around to ask her. 

“Rough or slow?” She clenched her legs together.

“Rough.” After the mission they had she needed something to take her mind off of it, something to get her back in the moment. He grinned and turned back towards their closet. She knew he’d have been happy either way, but the rough sex was a little more fun, if they were both being honest.

He returned, having removed all of his clothes. Naked, as the day he was born with his cock proud and already fully erect, he walked towards her. Flynn had never been shy about his body, and this she appreciated that in moments like these where she could drink in the view of him. How many times had she thanked her lucky stars for bringing him into her life? Even if everything else sucked, she had him. 

He didn’t crawl into bed with her when he reached it, instead his hand circled one of her wrists – firmly enough so that she could not escape his grasp, but just light enough to not leave marks – and pulled her up towards him. It still, even now, gave her thrills to how he towered over her, how easily he could overpower her. He would never hurt her, she knew this. So she gave herself over to his power, and she loved how he yielded it. 

“Did I say you could get off on my fingers?” The hand which was not holding her arm was busy pulling up her nightgown. She shook her head. “I thought so.” He let go of her just long enough to pull off the gown. He pulled her in for a bruising kiss, teeth clashing and it almost, almost, hurt in the strength of it 

“Garcia,” she gasped when he pulled away from her. It felt cliché to think it, but she was absolutely soaking by now with desire for him. “Please.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” She nodded, far too eager but far too gone to give a damn about it. He let go of her arm. “Take off your underwear.”

She happily obliged, pulling them down her legs and kicking them away. Then she stood in front of him, equally naked as him, his cock brushing against her belly. For a moment, he just looked at her with a smile on his face. Not grinning, like earlier, but as if he couldn’t quite believe how he got this lucky. He loved Lucy so much that sometimes it felt like his heart could burst with it. He stopped the scene for a while, to just reach out and touch her. Her nipples were hard, pebbles against his palm as he brushed against them. Tomorrow, maybe in the morning if they wanted to, before breakfast, he would take it slow and worship her as she deserved to be worshipped. Now?

He palmed her breast with one hand the other reached around her, under her ass pulling her up in the air towards him as he took the two steps towards the bed and they both fell crashing down towards it, him a heavy weight on top of her – that was not planned, and for half a second she couldn’t help but giggle before he grabbed her arms again, pulling them above her head. 

“Lucy,” he said – more like Loocy– his eyes locking onto hers. “If you can walk straight tomorrow I haven’t done a good enough job.” His eyes glimmered.

“Give me your best shot,” she said. He kept her hands above her head in one firm grasp, far enough above that it stretched just slightly uncomfortably in her triceps. His thigh shifted between her legs, inching them apart until there was a wide enough space between them for him to fit into. She wrapped her legs around him, fitting him snugly the rest of the way against her. 

With a quick angled thrust he was inside of her, deep enough for her to see stars. “I’m going to fuck you Lucy, and you’re not going to cum.” She thought about telling him that she would make no promises but then he pulled out of her and slammed back in. Instead, she thought that she probably had bit off more than she could chew with him, but holy fuck did she love it. 

If she said that she thought about anything as he fucked her, truly fucked her in the most unromantic way with her feet in the air and him setting the pace which would bring him the most pleasure, she would be lying. There was something delicious in the way he used her body for his own pleasure, not just because she trusted and loved him as much as she did, that she wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world. No, it was the forbidden in it, that it felt just a little bit wrong to be used that way. The rebellious streak in her took a lot more to kill than Rittenhouse had ever anticipated, and that, that she loved. She loved doing what she shouldn’t be doing. 

The friction of him moving inside of her, hard and rough in a way that she knew would have her walking wonky in the morning (explaining that to their teammates would be a fun task she would gladly give Flynn), kept her on that edge. So close yet so far she kept circling, pulling at her arms above her head to be able to grab him and do _something_ to help her get there. But he was not giving her anything, keeping true to his promise. 

It could have been hours, or minutes, or days when his thrusts started to get sloppy. He was doing his best to keep up the pace, to keep at the punishing rhythm but instinct took over. His hips rolled against her and she felt him, felt the warmth of him inside of her as he shuddered to a stop. 

He was still for a moment, deep inside of her and his hand still grasping her wrists. She was still buzzing, her clit had never felt more like a livewire she though. Angry and frustrated at the lack of release, and she wanted to voice her agreement with it. Me too, sister. Amen!

He pulled out of her releasing her wrists and for a moment she thought he was going to leave her there, that this was it. It wouldn’t be the first time, though previous times it had been an agreed upon punishment for intentionally giving him a hard-on turning a thanksgiving dinner and intentionally making sure to not let it go soft again during the entire dinner. He had been trapped at the table, unable to stand up and give away the situation. 

She didn’t quite agree that this situation was the same. 

Luckily, neither did he.

His hand ran down her body, towards the apex of her thighs, rubbing against her with a purpose this time. She let out a long, guttural, moan as his thumb rubbed circles. He busied his mouth against her breast, licking at her nipples, moving between them and sucking at them. He gently brushed his teeth against them, sending an electric zing down the back of her spine. 

Then he shuffled his body down hers, grabbing at her thighs and hips to pull her firmly against his face. 

White. That was all she saw as he buried his face between her legs. He ate her out like a feast, like a man starving. He was enthusiastic in everything, and most of all in giving the woman he loved the pleasure she wanted and needed. He looked up her body as she fell apart, riding his face as he licked and sucked at her just the way he knew she needed.

Stars. White. She came apart, an orgasm ripping through her body with such intensity and fury that she didn’t understand time anymore, maybe she became time itself, and by the time she once again landed in her body she was unable to move. 

He was holding her against him, brushing her hair with his fingers and bringing her down. He was always so soft, after and always, cuddling her and giving her everything she could possibly need. 

“I need to pee,” she mumbled, but whatever movement she tried to compel her body to execute resulted in a twitch of her arm. She didn’t really want to go, but she had to.

He laughed lightly. “I think you’ll be asleep in five seconds.”

“Wanna bet?” she asked, already half asleep. 

“Sure,” he said as she had already started to drift off. He knew why she should be getting up to pee, but since she could barely move after what they’d done, and he was feeling it too, it wasn’t going to happen that night. 

He kissed the top of her head, finding himself wishing that he could sleep next to her before realizing that he could. He smiled, it never stopped wondering at that she could love him as much as she did, as much as he loved her. 

He pulled her against him before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.


End file.
